Kathryn Janeway's 30 Days
by jcat30
Summary: Kathryn Janeway thought she was going to just enjoy a homecoming dinner at Admiral Paris's house with his family. When she defends Tom and confronts the Admiral the consequences may be more than just her rank. (Post-Endgame)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm stuck on another story and this one popped in my head and won't leave me alone. I usually enjoy the mentor relationship that Owen Paris and Kathryn Janeway have and I don't like when he is cast in a negative light. But, the story took me there. I don't own any of these characters or anything of Star Trek: Voyager. If I did we wouldn't have non-Star Trek fans directing Star Trek movies. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It had all started so perfect, a reunion/welcome home dinner for Captain Janeway and Tom, B'Elanna and Miral Paris hosted by Admiral Owen Paris and Elizabeth Paris. Tom's sisters, Kathleen and Hannah joined them for the dinner as well. Elizabeth Paris had created a masterful feast and the former Voyager crew regaled everyone with tales of their adventures and lighter moments on Voyager.

Kathryn Janeway was in the new gray-style Starfleet uniforms with her command red turtleneck and four gold pips on her collar. Even nine months after Voyager had returned to Earth, she was still busy with meetings about Voyager. She had come straight from Voyager debrief meetings at Starfleet Command to the Paris home. Overall, she couldn't complain about the outcome of their homecoming for her crew. The Maquis had been cleared of any charges and allowed to retain their field commissions and continue to serve in Starfleet if they chose to, the Equinox Five were given a dishonorable discharge, Lieutenant Tom Paris had his prison sentence considered served on Voyager, Seven of Nine and The Doctor were not sent to be experimented on by Starfleet and Kathryn Janeway was cleared of any wrongdoing as Voyager's Captain. She had been able to reunite with her sister, Phoebe and her mother, Gretchen in Indiana. She was trying to keep busy to avoid thinking about Chakotay and Seven. She had been overjoyed when Owen had invited her to join his family for a celebration dinner.

It was meant to be a celebration after arriving back in the Alpha Quadrant after seven years with the help and sacrifice of the future Admiral Janeway. But, Owen Paris had already had some whiskey to give him courage for the dinner before it had begun and drank more during the dinner. He loved his son and could not be more proud of his son's accomplishments and life choices since joining Voyager, but there was still the underlying discord that ran between he and his son and he wasn't sure how to fix it. What happened next felt like some kind of slow motion shuttle crash. Owen wondered later, if some alien took over his body.

The conversation had shifted to the topic of Tom and he tried not to look too uncomfortable. B'Elanna squeezed his hand under the table to give him strength. Captain Janeway kept trying to redirect the conversation as well as defend Tom, while his father had started to criticize Tom. 'Some things never change.' Tom thought.

Tom had zoned out trying to tune out what his father was saying until he heard his captain say in a shocked and cold tone, "I beg your pardon, what did you just say, Admiral?"

"You heard me Katie, I don't think I need to repeat it. My son has been a disgrace to the Paris name and I'm just glad that you were able to whip him into shape. The boy has never been grateful for all that I have been able to provide for him even after he killed those three officers at Caldik Prime." Owen took another sip of wine.

The famous Captain Janeway death glare was directed at the Admiral as she shot back with verbal photon torpedoes, "Admiral, like all of us Tom has made some mistakes in his life and had the added pressure of a Starfleet legacy to live up to and to be honest Sir, you didn't always make that very easy for him. Even if he was not your son, he deserves more respect as a Starfleet officer."

"Captain, you better watch what your next words are or I will drop kick your ass back to Ensign so fast you won't be able to sit down for a week," Admiral Paris warned.

"NO! Consequences be damned." She said as she slammed both hands on the table, standing up. "I'd like to see you explain yourself to the Admiralty and why their Delta Quadrant PR tool is suddenly an Ensign. Tom has grown into an honest, and hardworking man whom I am proud to have served with and count as a friend. He has excelled at any challenge I've ever given him as his commanding officer and has served with distinction and valor as a senior bridge officer that I trust with my life. I've lost count of how many times he has saved countless lives and contributed to the quality of life aboard Voyager. I will not allow you to continue to berate and belittle him."

Owen Paris's neck and face had turned a deep shade of red and everyone at the table looked between Kathryn and Owen to see what would happen next. B'Elanna felt her Klingon blood boiling with rage at her father-in-law and was struggling with thoughts of dismembering his limbs from his body.

Kathryn saw the moment Owen snapped from his eyes, they looked dangerous and she had only seen him look like that on a few occasions, until now, none had been directed at her. She had disappointed and angered him a few times while serving under his command, but nothing like this. The only sound that could be heard was the scrapping of Owen's chair as he stood up and swiftly walked up to Kathryn. She pushed her hands off the table and stood at attention as Admiral Paris approached.

"Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway," Admiral Paris yanked three of her rank pips off of her collar, "for conduct unbecoming of an officer, I hereby reduce you to the rank of Ensign and further disciplinary actions will be considered at a review board which you will be notified of at a later date to answer for your behavior. You are dismissed, _Ensign Janeway_."

Kathryn looked down to gather her pride and then glanced at Tom and B'Elanna giving them a reassuring nod to them. She continued to ignore Admiral Paris and looked to Elizabeth Paris, who was looking at her husband with disgust, "Elizabeth, thank you for your hospitality and wonderful cooking as always. I wish circumstances had turned out differently. Kathleen, Hannah it was nice to see you again. Tom, B'Elanna take care and give Miral a kiss for me."

Tom tried to stand, "Captain-", getting a glare from his father. Kathryn flexed her jaw to contain her emotions, "It's okay Tom, the Admiral is right."

Ensign Janeway smiled sadly then turned to leave walking out of the dining room and to the front entry hall. She paused, straightened her back with conviction and headed back to the gathering in the dining room.

Kathryn stood just inside the room and shot the final shot at the Admiral facing him down like he was an enemy from the Delta Quadrant. She spoke in that deceptively soft voice, "_What the hell, _may as well say all that needs to be said. You know, I'm actually thankful that my father is dead. If Edward Janeway were here to see how low his friend has actually sunk to, he would be ashamed of what you have become, a _bitter old man_. If this is how you treat someone you consider like a daughter, I can understand why Tom had so many challenges to overcome living under your shadow.

You know, we have seen each other at our worst in that Cardassian hell hole and your strength, courage, determination and sacrifice pulled us through what they did to us until we were rescued. You probably have never told your wife or children what we went through. I will never forget all that you have done for me and I looked to you as a second father. One that was actually there for me. Even when my father was alive he was always away on some important mission or in important meetings for Starfleet.

You were there to sponsor me and encourage me. I got to see what I thought was a kind and compassionate man beneath the tough exterior that cadets and young officers under your command saw. You convinced me to switch to the command track, you were my inspiration and model of what I aspired to be as a Starfleet officer. I_t's a shame it has come to this._" She paused briefly and then laughed bitterly, "_You know what_, it's like I never left the Al Batani. I was an Ensign then too. But, at least then I saw a man I was honored to serve under. _Now, well I know better._" She gave one last glare at Owen Paris, said "_Sir_" as if it were an insult and charged out the door without looking back.

Tom squeezed B'Elanna's hand and nodded to her as they heard Miral crying in one of the upstairs bedrooms. B'Elanna slowly got up and as she left she growled at the Admiral. Tom and B'Elanna had not really unpacked too many of their belongings from Voyager with the majority of them still in storage. B'Elanna went to Miral soothingly speaking to her as she went about packing up their clothes and a few other personal items that they had brought from Voyager. She changed Miral packed up her diaper bag and nursery care items and in less than 10 minutes she was done. She could hear nothing from the dining room as she came back in with all of their bags. Tom was staring down Owen and his sisters were trying to escape the room, bumping into B'Elanna.

Kathleen leaned into B'Elanna patting her arm and whispered, "We're sorry for father's behavior. Please let mother and the two of us know if we can be of any help and where you will be staying."

B'Elanna nodded then stepped forward into the room. "Tom, we're ready." She made sure she was a safe distance from her father-in-law, for Miral's sake.

Tom glanced over then came over to wrap his arm around his wife and child. He then set his jaw and said in a controlled rage, "You know I thought I had seen everything you could ever do, but I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Insult me all you want, but _I will never forgive you_ for what you have done to my Captain and my friend. Kathryn Janeway is a better person and Starfleet officer than you will ever be. Mother, sorry."

They went to the Admiral's personal transporter pad and set the coordinates for the Janeway home. Tom decided that this was one time that it was good for Admirals to have transporters in their homes. Although he really wanted to have one of those dramatic exits like he love from his favorite 20th century drama shows and movies.

Gretchen Janeway had been expecting Katie home soon, so she wasn't surprised to get a transport request, approving it right away. What materialized on her transporter pad was the last thing she was expecting, two of Katie's Voyager officers and their child. Well, this would be an interesting story. And where was Katie?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows for this story. Beawild- Admiral Paris is just having an angry drunk moment and later he won't be able to admit he was wrong as a matter of stubborn pride. But, that will be later. Enjoy this next chapter, the next one won't probably be until next weekend._

* * *

Tom saw a stunned Gretchen Janeway and could only think how much her expression reminded him of his Captain.

"Mrs. Janeway, we are sorry for the intrusion. Dad and the Captain got into an argument, he demoted her and she stormed out. Is she here?" Gretchen shook her head, "Oh, well we didn't want to stay at my parent's house with what he did to her, so if it isn't too much of an inconvenience, would you have a spare room for us? We want to be here to support Captain Janeway."

Gretchen was worried about her daughter. She was probably punishing herself, by walking home from Owen and Elizabeth's and the lived on the other side of Bloomington, a good few hours walk.

"Oh, my dears. I'm sure Katie would love to have you stay with us. Why don't you go upstairs and get yourselves situated in the second bedroom on the left. The bed sheets are clean and I should be able to find a crib for the little one. And my name is Gretchen. It's not crunch time. Scoot." She motioned for them to step off the transporter pad and towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs., er, Gretchen." B'Elanna spoke grateful for the hospitality and she and Tom smiled at each other at the familiar 'crunch time' phrase. They headed upstairs and put their bags down in the bedroom that was mentioned. It had a queen size bed with a hand-carved decorated deep cherry wood headboard with a sky blue quilted bedspread and maroon decorative pillow shams with lace fringes. The room was spacious with an en suite bathroom, perfect for a guest room. At the foot of the bed there was an antique trunk that Tom thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen(besides his wife and daughter). He guessed it to be circa Earth's 19th century. Against the wall to the left of the bed was a matching cherry wood dresser with a mirror above it. On the other side of the room was a more modern looking desk that had a communication console and blank PADDs on it.

Gretchen called up, "I could use some help with some of this stuff. I'm not getting any younger and I found quite a bit for ya."

They went back downstairs with B'Elanna holding on to Miral. "Gretchen! This is too much." Tom exclaimed when he saw the baby stuff that she had piled in the family room.

"Pish posh. Well, Phoebe's girls are past this stage and at the rate Katie's moving it might be a while before I have more grandchildren, so they might as well get some use for someone. There are some original items, including the crib when Katie and Phoebe were babies and some is from having Phoebe's girls over. Take whatever you need. You can set up the crib in the corner to the right of the bed and there are plenty of toys here, including a plush targ. That was one of Katie's favorites, actually." The all laughed at that. Tom carried the crib up and set it up. They had made the top of the dresser into a changing table. B'Elanna came back up with some onesies and a few toys along with Miral.

"Tom, why don't you get the rest of those toys and look over what else Gretchen has down there while put Miral down." She asked while she put the clothes in one of the dresser drawers, placing the toys on the floor in a corner.

"Sure, hon. Then we need to tell her the whole story and find Captain Janeway." They both looked unhappily at each other.

Once Tom was finished going through everything he helped Gretchen put the rest back in the basement. On the way back up to the main part of the house Tom said, "Gretchen, we can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. We just wish it were under better circumstances."

Gretchen turned and took a good look at Tom and said firmly, "I'm worried about Katie, but I know she could not ask for any more loyal friends than you both and if I can do anything to help you help her, than I will." Her expression showing more than words could say and he understood.

As B'Elanna came downstairs and joined them with baby monitor in hand, Gretchen said, "Now, did both get enough to eat before you left?" They said they had. "Would either of you like a coffee or tea, before you tell me what's going on?"

"No thank you, Gretchen." "Well, I don't know about you two kids, but I think I need a bit of Irish coffee." Gretchen went into the kitchen fixed herself one and came back into the family room where Tom and B'Elanna sat uncomfortably. She sat down in her favorite bright red reclining chair, before saying, "Okay, what did Owen do now and what do you mean he demoted her? He really has done it this time and if he thinks that I'm going to stand here and do nothing, he has got another thing coming." She started getting herself all worked up ready to go and rip into Owen.

Tom tried to calm her down, "Gretchen, we will tell you all we know and then we need to figure out where Captain Janeway is."

"Well, my daughter has this overkill guilt complex, I'm sure you know all about it. She will have most likely decided that she only deserves to walk home, so it will be few hours before she arrives." Gretchen said shaking her head about her daughter.

Tom and B'Elanna looked shocked that the Captain would do that, then they thought about all the times she talked about it being her fault they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, all her risky behaviors and how she hid during The Void wanting to trap herself in there for over two years. They told her everything that happened at dinner and what Kathryn had said even about Edward. Gretchen's eyes got teary eyed, glanced down like her daughter did in emotional situations and when she looked back at her daughter's friends her face showed none of her turmoil.

Kathryn's complex relationship with Edward as well as Owen had been a source of comfort and heartache for many years. Edward had loved Kathryn with everything in him, but he was not a perfect man (try telling that to Katie) and he struggled to find balance in his family life with the competing needs of Starfleet. She knows Katie loves what she does in Starfleet, but there was always the underlying drive Katie had that she felt sad that Kathryn felt she had to be the perfect Starfleet officer to earn the praise of a long deceased father. She had appreciated the role that Owen had in Kathryn's life, but angry that his own issues with his son and too much alcohol would threaten to destroy that role and destroy Kathryn's career.

Four hours after Kathryn Janeway left the Paris home and long after dark, Tom, B'Elanna and Gretchen were enjoying Gretchen's famous caramel brownies sharing various tales of Kathryn from both childhood and Voyager when the front door opened. Laughter stilled and brownies were dropped as they all looked to Kathryn Janeway who had finally come home.

Gretchen called out, "Katie?" Mumbling was heard from the front hallway. "Katie. Are you okay? I've been worried about you. I made fresh caramel brownies for you."

The mumbling got louder and they all caught a glimpse of a much disheveled Kathryn Janeway, jacket dragging on the ground and one pip still visible on her collar. B'Elanna was stunned. She had never seen Captain Janeway, even in all that they went through in the Delta Quadrant, so worn down, so wild and crazed. B'Elanna as both a half Klingon and a former Maquis knew how to fluently swear in plenty of languages. The profanity that was coming out of her former Captain's mouth was making even B'Elanna blush. She had a greater respect for the fluency of languages that Kathryn Janeway knew when she was only able to understand half of the words including Klingon, Ferengi, Orion, Cardassian, and many Standard along with the words Owen and Paris spewed out with venom as she stormed up the stairs (hopefully Miral would sleep through it). From downstairs Tom and B'Elanna cringed and looked at the ceiling each time they heard something being thrown and bangs and the profanity continued. Suddenly everything got quiet and Kathryn came down dressed in casual green lounge pants and an old gray Starfleet Academy boxing shirt that appeared to be something B'Elanna had seen Chakotay wear before.

She stopped and took in who was with her mother, cringed then ignored everyone going over grabbing the whole plate of brownies and started to walk out of the room.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, what, you're not going to properly greet our guests?" Gretchen said in the perfect mix of scolding and motherly tone that normal would work. Instead Kathryn turned back around from shoving a brownie in her mouth, glanced at Tom and B'Elanna and put her Captain's political mask on, "Lieutenants. Welcome to our home. If you will excuse me, I'm tired and need to retire for the evening. Thanks for the brownies, Mom. Good-night."

"Katie, we need to talk." Gretchen knew Kathryn wouldn't, not yet.

"Not now, Mom" and with that Kathryn started upstairs.

"Katie, don't make too much noise. Our guests, including little Miral are staying with us and I would hate to have that little one wake up due to your temper tantrum."

Kathryn paused turned and glared at her mom, nodded and then said a simple "Understood." And disappeared upstairs and then a door closed.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other with Tom shrugging his shoulders in confusion. If anyone including Chakotay had said something like that on Voyager, they would have had their butt chewed off. The power of mothers.

"I hope you have had your fill of brownies, because she will polish off the rest of those on the plate and she will probably be up the rest of the night, but I wouldn't dare try and talk with her tonight. With some coffee in the morning she will be in a better mood to talk. I would recommend that you both turn in for the night. There are extra blankets and pillows in the chest at the foot of the bed. If you need anything else you are more than welcome to use the replicator in the kitchen. I have some things to take care of down here, so go on. I'll see you in the morning." Gretchen smiled, gave each of them a heartfelt hug and then went into the kitchen to clean up.

They decided to take her advice wishing her a good night and heading to their room. The miracle was the Miral did in fact sleep through everything so far. Miral's Klingon temper surfaced at the most inconvenient times and they hoped it wouldn't happen tonight.

Gretchen made a fresh pot of coffee in the old fashion electric coffee maker, knowing Kathryn would eventually surface for her coffee addiction. She checked on the extra batch of caramel brownies that were in the stasis unit, which would also be needed. She then when back to her favorite chair to wait.


End file.
